1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (TV) receiver, and particularly to a TV receiver using a remote control utilizing electromagnetic waves (hereinafter referred to as an electromagnetic wave type remote control) and a radio frequency (RF) device for the electromagnetic wave type remote control which device is used in the TV receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared type remote control utilizing infrared rays has heretofore been used as a remote control (remote controller) of a TV receiver.
Infrared rays emitted from the infrared type remote control do not interfere with electric signals, and thus do not affect the operation of an electronic (electric) circuit within the TV receiver, while the infrared rays emitted from the infrared type remote control are not affected by the operation of the electronic (electric) circuit within the TV receiver.
An electromagnetic wave type remote control utilizing electromagnetic waves has recently come into use.